Where Are You
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Jack gets a phone call from a terrified Kim. She's gotten into trouble and she hopes her father will come. They've been separated a couple of months and he doesn't hesitate to run when she calls.


**Disclaimer - I don't own any of this obviously. It all belongs the wonderful people who created it.**

 **This piece is from a very old story I wrote years ago and this is the only piece that survived. I apologies if it isn't very good, this is an old piece of work.**

* * *

"Daddy." Comes a voice through the phone and Jack freezes. She hasn't called him that for a decade. "Kim, love what's wrong?" He asks, knowing that there's something wrong and he's already got his coat on and getting into the car before Kim speaks again.

"I'm scared." She says softly and Jack's heart starts to race. "Kim where are you?" He asks as he sets his phone on the main console and taps in a few commands to the onboard computer, it'll start to trace her call whether she knows where she is or not.

"I don't know. I came with Louise and it's a party and I don't like it." She mumbles and Jack starts driving, he knows that there's only so many places you can start an illegal party and so he heads for the warehouse district and hopes that they've not driving out of the area, because then he'll get angry. His phone continues to triangulate the call.

"It's okay love. I'm on my way to pick you up. Just stay on the phone." He says softly as he listens to Kim from the other end. "There's stuff going on out there dad. I don't like it." She says softly and Jack takes a deep breath. "Okay love. Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Just stay put and stay safe." He says and he hears Kim's nervous breathing.

His phone finally beeps with a location and he's about twenty minutes away. "What's that?" She asked worried from the other end. "I've got your location. I'm going to be there in about ten minutes. Just stay safe. Do you want to stay on the phone with me, until I get there?" He asks as he stops at the lights and quickly sends a message out to a police contact he has.

"No, if I stay in here too long they'll come looking for me." She says and then far too sudden for Jacks liking the phone goes off. "Kim. Kim." He calls into the phone, but no, she's definitely gone.

He reaches the warehouse before the police. He makes sure to grab his gun and id badge before he leaves the truck. There's not many lights on, but there's plenty of noise, so he's got the right place. He finds the most empty entrance in and slowly makes his way through the building. He keeps his head down and stays out of the way. He's not here to bust any of them, that's what the police are for. He's just here to fetch his wayward daughter.

He can see a flash of blonde at the other end of the room and she's pulled into a room by two guys and whether that's Kim or not, he's going to stop whatever happens. "Get off." Comes a voice he definitely recognises. "Relax girl, we're only going to have a little smoke." Says one of the guys.

"No I don't think you will." Jack says walking into the room, arm up, gun in hand. "I suggest you leave the girl alone and get out of here, quickly." He says menacingly and the guys don't even fight, they leave Kim go and run past him out of the room. Kim practically jumps into his arms.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Louise would bring me here." She whimpers in his arms and Jack just brings his arms around her. He places a gently kiss to the top of her head. "It's alright love. I'm glad you phoned me, knowing you don't want to be somewhere like this makes me feel safer." He says as he shrugs his jacket off and wraps it around her. She holds it close. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and walks her out.

The police have arrived and have started to escort everyone out. Jack raised a hand at the officer he recognised. "Jack. Thanks for the call." He says and Jack shakes his hand. "It's Kim call." He said pulling Kim close. "Well thank you. These parties have been causing mayhem for weeks." The officer says and sticks his hand out to shake. Kim returns. "I'll see around Jack." The officer says patting Jack on the back walking off.

"Come on love. Let's get you home." Jack says placing a gently kiss to the top of her head. He'll never worry about her getting into trouble again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't please don't flame me, it's an old piece.**

 **Comments and reviews much appreciated.**


End file.
